This proposal is designed to provide the Cleveland area a program of systematic and graduated continuing medical education on the acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) over the next four years. Our aim is to offer a range of educational programs designed to prepare physicians for the challenges of the AIDS epidemic. This program has the firm support of the Cleveland Academy of Medicine, which represents 85% of practicing physicians in our area and is presently in the active stage of development. Three discrete programs comprise the overall educational activities. They are: